


A High Seas Fantasy

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Upon her rescue, Ginny finds herself at the mercy of Captain Harry.  In all the best ways.





	A High Seas Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> Your pirate prompt, silverlioness80, tickled my fancy quite a bit. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it. Special thank you to **cryptaknight** for the once-twice-thrice-over.
> 
> Extra special thankyous to **frumpologist** for the title page images. <3

  
⚓⚓⚓

She stood on the upper deck of the ship, staring out at the horizon. A warm breeze whipped across the waves and pulled at her voluminous skirts, trying to drag her backwards with the weight of them. A few red curls pulled from the pins that held most of her hair in place and they danced about her face. She reached up to tuck them behind her ears, but the weight of the shackle and the shortness of the chain kept her hand from raising enough.

Ginny Weasley turned, hampered by both her bindings and her clothes to glare at the man in uniform at the helm of the ship.

"You'll never get away with this," she said with a snarl. "You're no better than a pirate."

"Your father promised you to me," said Captain Goyle, stroking his beard.

"My father would _never_ make a deal with the likes of you," she said, spitting at his feet. Goyle stepped forward, hand raised as if to strike her, but stopped when there was a shout from the rigging.

"It's the _Golden Snitch_ , Captain!"

Ginny whirled around, leaning on the taffrail, her heart pounding. She had only ever heard rumours of the infamous _Golden Snitch_ , plaguing the Caribbean for months. Its captain was spoken of with disdain and hatred from the merchants in Port Hogsmeade and with awe from some of the citizens in town. No matter the type of story, be it a curse at what Captain Harry of the _Golden Snitch_ had stolen or a epic tale of his adventures, Ginny had listened. And her imagination had gone wild as a young girl's imagination was wont to do. She was enamored by the mere idea of the dashing scoundrel.

So seeing the _Golden Snitch_ in person as it caught the wind, it's sails billowing out as it gained distance on the ship where she was imprisoned was something she could never have imagined.

A shot exploded from the _Snitch_ , the cannon ball hitting the water just short of the merchant ship's bow. Crew members shouted and scrambled to hoist a white flag, lowering the sails so that the ship would lose momentum. Captain Goyle barked orders, but Ginny could hear the tremor in his voice. His fear seeped from the edges of his voice. The one single cannon on deck was no match for the six that aimed at them from the port side of the other boat as it drew alongside.

Crew from the _Snitch_ boarded the smaller boat, some with cutlasses, others with muskets. Ginny felt the chains at her wrists lifted as she was dragged back toward the stern of the ship. Something cold and sharp pressed against the soft skin below her ear and she went completely still, trying not to retch at breath that didn't so much warm her neck but turned it clammy and damp. Her hands clenched into fists and her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out of this new position.

A cheer came from the men who had boarded the ship and Ginny watched, eyes wide as a figure swung across on a loose rope, landing deftly on the rail before stepping down.

"Back away, Potter!" Goyle shouted, his voice ringing in Ginny's ears, the blade trembling against her throat. "You scoundrel! I'm warning you."

Captain Harry smiled and looked toward his men who held the smaller crew at bay. Laughter bubbled over the group before he turned his gaze back to where she stood, held by the merchant captain. He began to climb the steps leading up to the helm, tapping his cutlass against each step. The wind picked up and ruffled the loose shirt he wore, giving him—Ginny thought—a more devil-may-care appearance. Despite her fear and despite the knife that pressed to her neck, she almost let out a happy sigh. He was exactly what she had imagined.

"Now Captain Goyle," Harry addressed the captain. "What did I say the last time you took something that didn't belong to you?"

"She belongs to me!" Goyle almost screeched. "Governor Weasley promised me a wife."

Harry clucked his tongue, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. "I dunno, Goyle. That's not how the governor tells it. In fact, he was offering a substantial reward for her safe return. Substantial enough to catch my attention for certain." 

With a sudden movement, he lunged, smacking the back of Goyle's wrist with the flat side of his cutlass. The other man shouted in surprise, the knife falling to the deck of the ship. Harry gave the other man a solid kick to his gut, causing him to drop like a sack of lumpy potatoes. Ginny felt a sting and lifted her chained hands to press to her throat. A tiny smear of blood coated her fingertips. Before she could react, Harry had grabbed the chain and dragged her towards him. She hit his chest and clutched at the loose shirt to keep from losing her balance.

"Easy, love," he said, flashing her a wry grin. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Longbottom?"

A soft sort of fellow, not the type Ginny would expect to be a pirate, climbed up the stairs. He glanced once to the fallen captain and then back to Harry. Harry tapped Ginny's shackles with his blade and pointed at the groaning man prone on the deck. Longbottom gave Harry a little salute before hurrying over to Goyle. A few moments of rifling through pockets produced a key and with great relief, Ginny felt the heavy chains fall from her wrists. Longbottom pocketed the key and gave Harry another little salute which drew an eye roll from the pirate captain. His response was to lightly kick the other man's backside as they descended the stairs.

"You!" Potter called to the other crew. "You have a choice. You can join the _Golden Snitch_ or you can stay and hope that a rescue ship will pass." To his own men he pointed at the deck of the merchant ship. "Take everything of value... then scuttle it."

⚓⚓⚓

Sitting at the table in the captain's quarters, Ginny rubbed her bruised and scraped wrists. The door creaked open and an enormous man—almost a giant—ducked into the room carrying a basket and a plate covered by a surprisingly clean-looking cloth. He crossed the room with two steps and pulled back a chair. Ginny was amazed that the spindly thing didn't buckle beneath his weight, but all it did was let out a creaking protest as he sat.

"Cap'n 'Arry said I was ter clean up those wrists."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking toward the door as she extended her arms.

"If yer hungry," the man nodded at the covered plate. "There's summat there for yeh."

Ginny started to decline, but a loud, protesting, gurgle from her stomach said otherwise. She flushed. Reaching over with one hand as the enormous man started to daub gently at the wrist of the other, Ginny uncovered the plate to find a thick slab of surprisingly soft slice of bread that was slathered with an equally thick smear of butter. She lifted the slice to her nose and was pleased to find that the butter was sweet with no hints of rancidity. Before she knew it, the slice was gone and she was licking the last of the crumbs from her fingertips.

She didn't even hear the door open.

"Hagrid, go topside and see to the helm."

"Aye, Cap'n," Hagrid said as he finished wrapping a strip of linen around her wrist. He reached over, gathering up the plate and the basket of meager medical supplies before he exited the room.

The heavy thump of the door was almost like the full stop of a sentence.

Ginny remained where she was, looking down at the smooth wooden floor. She pulled her feet back beneath her long skirts, hiding the fact that her shoes had vanished at some point during her ordeal. Her heart pounded. She had heard the stories of Harry Potter and the _Golden Snitch_ and she had fantasized often as to how their first meeting would go, but now he was there and she was only just realizing that her fantasies were that of a young girl with far too many romantic thoughts. She had no knowledge of the real man that stood behind her. 

"Did my father really send you to rescue me?" she asked, finally chancing a look at Harry.

He stood in front of a chest of drawers, filling two questionably spotted glasses with something from a small wooden cask. Ginny found herself utterly and wholly distracted by the width of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist. The thin shirt hung off one shoulder, half tucked into breeches that fit him like a second skin. They had been cut off at the knee and even the ragged edges seemed to be exactly the right amount of wear and tear. His bare calves were delightful. Ginny bit her lip and pressed her hands to her heated cheeks.

Harry turned and looked at her, crossing the space and setting one glass in front of her as he took the seat opposite. He leaned back and kicked up his legs, resting his ankles against the table.

"Well," he said, rolling the thought around in his mouth with a sip of the rum. He gave her a steady look and his green eyes seemed almost black in the dark light of the cabin. "He didn't exactly _send_ me. But there was talk of your abduction and talk of the reward. So it was mostly the truth."

Ginny reached for the cup, ignoring the spots and took a rather large mouthful. The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed, bringing on a fit of coughs. This was not the same as the wine she drank at home. Warmth pooled in her belly and she wasn't sure if it was from the way he was looking at her or from the alcohol. Setting the cup back on the table, Ginny nudged it away from the edge and used the ragged lace cuff of her sleeve to wipe the corner of her mouth.

"Is that where we're headed?" she asked. "Port Hogsmeade?"

Harry swirled the dark liquor around in the cup before finishing it. "That's up to you." He dropped his feet from the table and a wicked smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Convince me. I know you can."

Ginny blinked, startled and felt her face flush and the flutter in her chest wasn't quite fear, but almost a thrill that she knew she oughtn't feel. She looked away, raising her chin. "I don't know what you're implying," she said, her voice sounding not quite as haughty as she would have liked.

Harry got up from his seat. "I'm quite sure you do, love," he said. "If you're the same Ginny Weasley I've heard about. The governor of Port Hogsmeade's daughter who frequently has rumours of her behaviour spoken about around the island. The same Ginny Weasley who is known at nearly all of the pubs to be one of the best gamblers. The same Ginny Weasley who took me for all my coin three months ago in a poker game that lasted well into the small hours. The same Ginny Weasley, dressed as a boy, who didn't recognise the nefarious pirate when he sat in front of her losing all his money to her. The same Ginny Weasley known to scale the wall surrounding her house while sneaking both in and out."

"I didn't..." Ginny suddenly felt as if her corset had tightened considerably and she was unable to catch her breath. She'd crossed his path before this? And never known?

"In fact," Harry continued, stepping around her chair and leaning down, his hands on her shoulders and his mouth close to her ear. "When I heard of your 'abduction', I thought you'd just run away. But then... it was _Goyle_... What woman in her right mind would run off with a troll like that?"

"Maybe I'm not in my right mind," Ginny said, her chest rising considerably as she drew in a breath.

"You're not running away from from, or fighting off a pirate. Perhaps you're not."

Ginny turned her head to answer him, but before she could speak she felt his hand cup the back of her head and the space close between them as his mouth covered hers. Her very first, very fleeting instinct was to jolt back in surprise, but with the way he was holding her she was unable to pull away. And it only took a moment before she realised she actually didn't want to and surrendered completely to the kiss.

This was not her first kiss. She'd exchanged a few, rather sloppy, kisses with the boy who tended their horses during the summer. Michael had been sweet, but certainly not as skilled as this. She was impressed. She was also a bit jealous toward whatever woman had taught him such skills and at the same time very grateful because she was now benefiting from them.

"You're not fighting me," Harry said, his voice thick as he drew back.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not." Without breaking eye contact, she found his hand and pressed it gently to the laces at the front of her gown. "I won't."

A rakish smile appeared on his face. To her surprise, and concern, he produced a large knife and she watched with wide eyes as he caught the sharp edge under the first few cords, slicing through them with ease. He repeated the action making short work of the bits that held her dress together before he pulled her to her feet and pushed the heavy fabric off her shoulders and down to the floor where it billowed out around her feet. Ginny remained silent as he turned her, his rough hands sliding over the boning of her undergarment. Before she knew it, he had done the same to the tightened laces of her corset, tossing the boned garment aside and leaving her standing there in her loose shift.

This time when he ran his hands up her waist, she could feel the warmth of them through the thin linen. They stopped just short of the underside of her breasts and he moved to stand behind her, his chest against her shoulder blades.

"Still not fighting?"

Ginny turned in his arms, facing him. She looked up into his sparkling green eyes and rested her hands against his chest. "I won't," she repeated with no hesitation or shiver in her voice. She slid her hands up and wound her arms around his neck. "Make me yours, Captain Harry Potter."

The kiss that followed stole her breath and sent shivers up and down her spine. Harry's hands swept over her hips, bunching the shift up around her thighs. Without breaking contact with their mouths, he managed to lift her up, sitting her against the rough wood of the tabletop. Ginny sighed and let him delve into her mouth with his tongue, a heady moan catching in her throat. His hand cupped her breast, thumb circling around her stiff nipple beneath the thin fabric. A thrill pooled between her legs at the sensation.

"I've dreamed of you," she whispered against his lips. "For as long as I've known about you."

Harry smiled and pulled at the loose neckline of her shift until it fell past her shoulders and bared her breasts to him. He kissed his way down her neck before closing his mouth around one of her nipples, gently biting it with his teeth. Ginny sighed and carded her fingers through his dark hair, lightly tugging at it and tilting her head back as he moved his attention to her other breast.

His hand dragged up her inner thigh, teasing at the soft skin until they reached the apex of her legs. Ginny gasped as his fingertips slid over her slick flesh and she was torn between clamping her legs together to cease the thrilling movements or part her legs wider so he could explore more. The decision was made when his thumb found and began to circle deftly around her clit. It drew a sharp cry from her chest and she almost slid off the table. Harry pushed her back and she felt one finger slide into her. A second one joined it, pumping in and out slowly as his other hand moved to focus on flicking back and forth across her clit. 

Ginny's hips bucked of their own accord and she didn't even care that her moans could most likely be heard by the crew. It was just too delicious and she cried out his name and God's name and his name again as her whole body spasmed and shuddered around his fingers.

She had never felt anything like it before.

Feeling as if all her bones were missing, Ginny didn't even notice when he lifted her briefly to remove the shift, tossing it in the direction of her discarded corset. He kissed her again until she was breathless and wanting before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed on the other side of the room. He set her down and when he joined her, she realised that he had removed his own clothing as well.

She had thought losing her maidenhood would be painful. The kitchenmaids had said as much and her mother had never talked about the pleasures of the flesh with her. But she wondered if perhaps there was some magic involved here. Because everything was soft and malleable and although his cock was hard and the sensation entirely new to her, she felt nothing but pleasure as he slid into her.

He kissed her, hands roaming her body until he slid one down over her hip to the underside of her thigh. He guided her leg up until she took the hint and curled it over his hip. The angle of her body changed things considerably and sparks of delightful sensation spread through her body with every thrust of his hips.

Ruined. Befouled. Besmirched. They were words that she expected she might be called when they returned to port. But she didn't care. Nothing that felt this good could be wrong in any way.

His thrusts changed and grew more frantic. Ginny felt the shivering sensation building inside of her once again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing her hips up against him to meet each movement of his. She felt his hand snake down between their colliding bodies and a thumb or finger press firmly against her sensitive clit. She yelled this time as she came, her nails raking his back. Harry reared back at the sensation and bore her down against the bed, his body shuddering, and spasming warmth filled her insides.

She had once wondered why Gabrielle, the young French chamber maid in their house, had called it The Little Death. Now she knew.

⚓⚓⚓

Groaning at the incessant tapping at the window, Ginny sat up and threw a pillow at the owl. It dropped the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor, gave an indignant hoot, and flew away. Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked over at her husband before leaning down and kissing him gently. Harry smiled and squinted up at her before stretching his arms up over his head.

"Hello," she smiled and traced her fingers over his cheek. "My captain."

Harry let out a chuckle and looked over to the collection of potion bottles sitting on the nightstand. "That was some fantasy roleplay," he said with a grin. "We're going to have to send a thank you to George for coming out with that adult line of his."

Ginny straddled his hips, looking down at him and taking immediate pleasure in the fact that she was causing his cock to stir once again. She reached for a bottle marked: _The Wildest of the West_ and held it out to him.

"Mum said she'd keep the boys for the whole weekend." Her expression was impish. "Shall we try a different one?"

Harry ran his hands up her bare back. "If the house is toddler free for the weekend... I want to try them _all_ ," he replied and held out his hand for the bottle.


End file.
